


Kylo Ren's Big Adventure

by Cleggymeiser



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:38:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleggymeiser/pseuds/Cleggymeiser
Summary: hey im tired so this may be shit





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey im tired so this may be shit

Kylo Ren was so bored. He'd just finished a training session with Snoke and had no idea what to do with the rest of his day. He sucked on the straw of his juice carton. Mmmmm tropical flavour. Delicious. The kind of flavour which makes you crave more and more until you've drunk it all and there's nothing left but regret. Regret for how fast you've drunk you're juice. That's exactly what Kylo did and he too did regret the fact that he ended up with no juice left. Despair. That's what he felt. Utter despair and regret. But Kylo wasn't one to wallow in self-pity, he would take action! He would get more juice!

Ah yes Kylo had finally found something he wanted to do with his day. He would set out on a quest to find another carton of juice! First he stood up and it did that thing where your vision goes all blurry and you feel light-headed. He sat back down again because he didn't want to faint or anything like that. Then he got back up and headed down to the kitchen. Now Snoke's place is pretty big so he had to go through many room. All of which will be explained lengthily in the next part. Bye bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still tired ayyyyyyy

Kylo Ren walked down the hall of the huge palace that Snoke owned. Of course Snoke has a palace why would he not. What do you think Snoke would live in some shabby little shack? No he's fuckinh Snoke he has a cool palace with loads of rooms and stuff. He probably has at least 54 kitchens. I mean come on, this is Supreme Leader Snoke we're talking about. I'm hungry. So Kylo walked down the long hall. He was so excited to get to one of the kitchens and get his second tropical juice carton!! This is so exciting. So to get to the nearest kitchen he had to walk down this hall (which is what he's doing now if you can't tell) and then walk through one of the dining rooms. When he reached it he headed towards glory. The dining room was all black with black wall, a black cieling, a black floor, a black table, black chairs and black roses on the table (Snoke can use the dark side of the force to turn flowers black like my soul).

When Kylo arrived in the kitchen he saw Snoke baking up some black cookies (they're not black because of the dark side they're black because he leaves them in the oven too long).

"Supreme Leader Snoke," said Kylo, "do we have any tropical juice cartons left?"

"No darling you had the last one," said Snoke

Kylo was enraged.


End file.
